


A Diamond's Redemption: Diamond Steven AU

by MrEye



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Steven Universe is a Diamond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrEye/pseuds/MrEye
Summary: After Steven travels to Earth and learns about what his mother fought for, and who she fought with, can Steven still go through with his plans?
Kudos: 11





	1. Info About The AU

This chapter isn’t required to be read but it will help this fan fiction make more sense:

-Steven was raised by the diamonds after Rose was captured. She revealed herself to be Pink to Homeworld. She requested that Blue and Yellow be allowed to bring up Steven. Blue and Yellow care for Steven a lot but White still sees him as Pink.

-Bismuth was unpoofed by Rose before she surrendered to Homeworld and still fights alongside the crystal gems.

-Spinel stays in Steven’s palace. Steven and Spinel have a really good relationship. Spinel is like how she is in the movie. She acts like she’s a teenager.

-Steven has never met Connie or been to Beach City. However, when Pearl gave herself in to Homeworld to help raise Steven, Greg also gave him up for the human zoo and when then later moved to the Human Zoo that Steven had build on Homeworld, which Steven decided to name The Homeworld Zoo. Steven has an okay relationship with Greg and Greg teaches him a lot about human life and Earth. Greg has no idea what Steven is actually doing to the Earth.

-Steven is 16 in this AU and has all the powers that he had in Future and has complete control of them. He can also switch between his monster form and human form at will.


	2. A Trip From Homeworld

Shards of Agate drop to the ground, clinking on the marble floor. Steven looks at Pearl.

“Incompetent Agates. Pearl order the Amethysts to continue clearing out Sector 5A of Planet-54F6. Order some Rose Quartzes to be sent to my ship as well. I want to make a visit to Earth” said Steven

Pearl gulps slightly.

“I don’t mean to overstep my right, My Diamond, but what makes you want to visit Earth” asked Pearl

“Greg...my father has been talking a lot about the place him and my mother lived. Beach City, I believe” replied Steven

“I’ll plot a course for Beach City, My Diamond" said Pearl, reluctantly

"I'll meet you on the ship. I need to speak with my father first" said Steven

Pearl nods slightly.

Stephen walks out of the room.  
\---  
The Homeworld Zoo towers above Steven. The pinkish hue of it always gives Steven an oddly warm feeling. He enters into it, pushing past foliage and into the centre of the Zoo.

Steven sees Greg sat on a log bench, laughing with the other humans.

Stephen clears his throat. All the humans look at him. Greg shoots up and holds out his arms.

"Steven" shouted Greg

Greg pulls Steven into a hug. Steven reluctantly hugs him back. They part from the hug.

"Hello Father, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be visiting Beach City intoday. Is there anything else, that you haven't already told, that I should know about Beach City" asked Steven

"I'm glad that you're going to see the place your mother loved. You need to remember that there will be some threats still so just be careful" said Greg

Steven nods gently.

"Thank you, Father"

Steven starts to walk out of the zoo but is interrupted by.

"Steven"

Steven turns around to see Greg with his arms stretched out.

"Do you mind if I hug you bye, son?"

Steven slightly cringes at 'son' but he decides to play nice and hugs Greg.

"I'll visit you soon again...Dad"

Greg smiles at the sound of 'Dad'. Steven keeps a smile on as they part but as soon as he turns around his mouth contorts. He exits the Zoo looking more annoyed than usual.  
\---  
Steven's Warship was different to his mother's. Instead of being shaped like a pair of legs, it looks more like Blue and Yellow's ships. Steven also has his ship in a darker pink than his mother's. The ship docks above the waters of Beach City. The ship's beam transports Steven, Pearl and two Topazs and an Aquamarine on to the beach.

Pearl looks around and sees The Crystal Temple, exactly how it was when she left. Steven notices that Pearl is looking at the temple.

"Pearl"

"Sorry, My Diamond, I was jus-"

"What is that?"

Pearl gulped gently.

"That is The Crystal Temple. It is the base of The Crystal Gems" said Pearl

Steven looks at the Aquamarine and points at The Crystal Temple.

"Go scout that temple" ordered Steven

"Yes, My Diamond" replied Aquamarine

The Aquamarine flies off towards the Crystal Temple to scout it. Steven looks about and sees a lot of humans staring at him. He scowls at them and reaches for his sword, his mother's old sword.

A hand is suddenly wrapped around Steven's. The hand pulls Steven's hand away from his sword. Steven looks up to see a large gem. Steven pushes the gem away from him.

Pearl looks at the gem and her eye's widen.

"Garnet!" exclaimed Pearl

Pearl runs up to Garnet and hugs her. Garnet gently wraps her arms around Pearl. Garnet leans down and whispers something to Pearl.

Garnet suddenly squeezes Pearl tight. Pearl poofs. Garnet quickly bubbles Pearl's gem and taps it.

Steven looks at Garnet. His mouth agape. He quickly pulls out his sword. The two Topazs jump behind Steven.

"You two, go help Aquamarine. I doubt this gem is the only rebel around here" ordered Steven

The Topazs nod and run off towards The Crystal Temple.

Steven jumps at Garnet, slashing his sword down on her. Garnet slams one of her gauntlets into the sword but it does nothing more than stop the sword from cutting into her. Steven summons his shield and slams it into Garnet's abdomen. Her face contorts and she bends over enough for Steven to kick her in the face. Garnet tumbles backwards and removes her visor.

"Rose!" shouted Garnet

Steven shifts into a more defensive stance, sheathing his sword and equipping his shield.

"Pink?" mutters Garnet

Steven furrows his brow.

"Steven" said Garnet, softly

Garnet stands up, Steven moves his shield closer to his face. Garnet holds her hands out and sheathes her gauntlets. Steven doesn't budge.

"I don't want to hurt you, Steven. I knew your mother very well. She was an amazing warrior, who fought for what she believed in. There is no way you believe that what your doing is right" said Garnet.

Steven sheathes his shield.

"You don't know the slightest thing about me. My mother was a rebel. She wasn't fit to be a diamond" replied Steven

Garnet huffs. Steven sighs.

"I will be civil for now. I want to see why my mother fought for this place. The cluster has been left dormant for a reason. I want to see the Peridot that was sent here too, and the Jasper" said Steven

Garnet nods.  
\---  
Steven and Garnet enter into the crystal temple, it has no door way at all and has a large warp pad in front of a gem door. The door has five gem symbols on the door. Sapphire, Ruby, Peridot, Bismuth and Amethyst.

"Are those the current Crystal Gems?" asked Steven

"Yes" said Garnet

"I am aware you are a fusion. Pearl told me" said Garnet

"And you don't care?" asked Garnet

"I have far bigger problems than a fusion" replied Steven

Garnet puts her hand on the temple door and it opens. She enters the temple with Steven behind her. They walk on an opal walkway and onto a large platform. 

Three other gems are sat on stools, all with their arms on a large stone table. An Amethyst, A Bismuth and A Peridot.

Four gemstones sit in the centre of the table. Two Topazs, An Aquamarine…and Pearl.

Steven looks at the Crystal Gems. The Crystal Gems look at him.

Amethyst opens her mouth…


	3. Old Friends, New Friends

"Are you her?" questioned Amethyst while staring at Steven

"I'm going to assume you mean, am I Pink? Yes, I'm Pink Diamond but I'm not like my mother" replied Steven

All the Crystal Gems stand up from the table. Steven rests his hand on his sword. Garnet steps in front of Steven.

"I don't like him either"

She looks at Steven and then back at the gems.

"But he's the last remaining thing of Rose. We can at least try to make him see what she saw in this world" said Garnet

The Crystal Gems all sit back down.

Steven walks past Garnet and over to the table. He picks up Pearl's gem, pops the bubble around it, and softly holds the gem. 

Pearl quickly reforms, looking exactly like she did before.

Pearl looks around at the Crystal Gems and then at Steven. She straightens herself up and goes to say something but is stopped by Steven.

"You said you wanted to show me what my mother saw in the Earth? Then do it, show me why I shouldn't unleash the cluster" said Steven

Garnet softly groans, and then nods.

"Pearl, you stay here" said Steven

"B-but-" muttered Pearl

Steven glanced at her. Pearl gives up on her sentence.

"Yes, My Diamond" replied Pearl

\---

Steven and Garnet stop at the top of the cliff overhanging the Crystal Temple. Steven stares at the lighthouse and then over the cliffedge, out into the ocean.

“My mother fought for water?” scoffed Steven

“Your mother fought for every creature in the water, and every creature that needs water” said Garnet

“My mother was an idiot. She complained for millennia about wanting a colony and then once she got one, she wanted to ‘save’ it” said Steven

“Your mother was better than you and the Diamonds” snapped Garnet

Steven gently huffs. He walks over to the right side of the cliff and looks over. He looks down on the beach and sees a human in summer shorts, a low-cut top and running shoes with their hair tied up just sitting on the beach, reading.

“You let the humans just wander near your temple?” questioned Steven, in a disgusted tone

“They don’t cause any harm, so we have no problem with it” replied Garnet

Steven looks back down at the human. Something about them interests him a lot. He wants to view them more so he jumps off from the cliff, sending a shockwave from where he stood which stuns Garnet. He quickly falls off the cliff and lands on the sand with a large ‘THUD’. The human looks up and sees Steven stood there, bits of sand flying around him from the force of his fall.

The human clambers up from her sitting position and stares at Steven. Steven walks forward and looks the human up and down.

“What is your name?” asked Steven

The human shakes a little and breathes heavily.

“C-Connie”

“Connie? Hmm, maybe humans do have some taste in names. I’m Steven”

Connie tries to calm herself down, with little success.

“Hi Steven, did you just jump off the cliff?” asked Connie

“Yes I did” replied Steven

“H-how? Are you a new member of the Crystal Gems or something?” asked Connie

Steven’s eyes constrict. He places his hand around the hilt of his sword and stares at Connie. Connie gently steps back.

“Don’t you ever-”

Garnet puts her hand over Steven’s mouth and pushes him to the ground.

“Connie, this is Steven, he’s Rose Quartz’s son” said Garnet

Steven pulls himself back up and looks at Garnet.

“She knows about my mother?” whispered Steven

“Connie came by when she first moved here. We told her who we are and answered some of her questions and explained everything that we knew” replied Garnet, making no effort to whisper

“So you’re like some planetary dictator?” asked Connie

“Harsh way of putting it but I guess so” replied Steven

“So you’re nothing like Rose” said Connie

“Garnet is trying to convince me to be more like her, can you help her with that?” asked Steven

Connie’s initial impression of Steven made her think he was slightly lying but from what Garnet told her about the cluster, she wanted to do all she could to stop the Earth from being torn apart.

“How about Steven and I go into town? He can see part of what humanity has created” said Connie

Garnet smiles at Connie.

“Great idea” replied Garnet

Connie smiles at Steven.  
Connie’s smile really surprises Steven. He turns his face away from her but he can feel a thick blush forming on his face. Connie is a little flattered at the blush but then remembers who it’s coming from.  
\---  
Connie and Steven walk through Beach City. Connie points out all the landmarks of Beach City. With every new landmark shown Steven slowly starts to take more and more interest in Beach City. 

Steven and Connie eventually make their way back to the cliff near the Crystal Temple.

"Have you ever been up here before?" asked Connie

"Garnet brought me up here when I first landed, it’s where I jumped from" replied Steven

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that” said Connie

They both sit in silence for a while.

"What's it like...being on Homeworld?" asked Connie

"Well I'm one of the Diamonds so for me it's basically all about running the colonies, making sure all the worker gems stay in line...and making sure the other Diamonds don't figure out about the rest of the Crystal Gems" said Steven

"Wait, the Diamonds don't know about them? but I thought the Crystal Gems are well known on Homeworld" replied Connie

"They are, but they're all thought to be dead" said Steven

"So why hide them?" asked Connie

Steven pauses for a second and then lets out a big sigh.

"For Pearl, and for my Father. If the Diamonds knew that there were still some Crystal Gems left they would shatter Pearl and kill my Father. As much as I might not like to admit it, he's still my Father and I don't want harm to come to him and Pearl, well she's Pearl. She's been there since my mother surrendered" replied Steven

"Wow...that's got to have resulted in a lot of trauma" said Connie

Steven scours at her.

"Sorry" said Connie, shyly

"I really don't know what to do with the world" said Steven

"How about not drain it of life?" replied Connie

"But then what? Admit defeat? Become some sort of eco-terrorist like my mother? No, that's not me" said Steven

Connie stands up and stares down at Steven.

"So, what? Instead of actually looking for the beauty of the Earth, you're just going to destroy it to...what? Make your species last a bit longer?" snapped Connie

Steven stands up and stares back down at her, as much as he could since Connie isn't much shorter than him.

"It's called Survival of the Fittest" replied Steven, gritting his teeth

"It's called being a psychopath who has gone against everything his mother stood for. She'd be ashamed of you, Steven" said Connie

Steven's expression flips to rage in an instant. He raises his hand and slaps Connie across the face.

He points a finger at her.

"You didn't know my mother, don't you ever tell me what she would think of me" said Steven

A single tear rolls down Connie's face.

Steven notices it and tries to ignore it. He swiftly turns around and begins to walk down the hill.


End file.
